moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nasike
Nasike Kasibwa is a troll shaman with a reputation for ostentatious savagery in pursuit of her terrestrial, intra-terrestrial, and hyper-terrestrial causes. She is a recognized hero of the Horde, an exalted figure throughout Azeroth and elsewhere, though among the Cenarion Circle she remains best known only as the sister of famously inept initiate Zen’Kiki. For reasons that puzzle the casual observer, Nasike also appears to be a close ally of noted fashion viper Ruinwen Lachenn. Profile “The flesh of your mother sticks between my teeth,” Nasike Kasibwa is fond of sneering at her enemies. The Dark Spear tribe to which she belongs abandoned cannibalism long ago when it joined the Horde, but old ways are always the best ways, Nasike avers, and she means to bring them back. Though Nasike’s violent, grisly barbarism is perhaps her most outstanding characteristic, those few that truly know her know that it’s a calculated façade. After her father’s disgrace and assassination, Nasike and her family were frequent targets of vigilantism in Sen’jin Village, and to combat this Nasike adopted a strategy of being more viciously aggressive than anyone else in the village, starting with publicly killing, eating the hearts, and collecting the heads of her family’s main harassers. She was severely punished for her cannibalism (which the orcs had forbidden), but no one in the village dared raise a hand against her or her family after that, and some even secretly approved of her reintroduction of the older, more savage ways of doing things. (She would prefer a more civilized approach herself, but knows that usually only extreme behavior will make enough of an impression to get things done.) Nasike has a hit list of her family’s enemies, and devotes her life to killing them all. She does this, as she does most things that involve killing or adventuring, not for loyalty or sense of justice, exactly, but for recognition and validation — partly to compensate for her family’s unfair fall from grace, partly because she sees herself as a gender warrior in a struggle for equality in male-dominated troll society, and partly to demonstrate to her remaining family that it was wrong to so openly favor her younger brother Zen’Kiki over her as its greatest hope of redemption. Background Long before the Cenarion Circle admitted trolls into its midst, Nasike’s father Zinjo was hard at work to uncover the secrets of druidical shapeshifting on his own. His efforts attracted the interest and financial backing of a blood elf mage named Grawdagnir, and between the two of them it was decided that they would need more live, preferably young specimens of all the druidical totem animals to finish their work. So the pair of them packed their bags, gathered their families, and headed to Ashenvale, from which they launched forays into Darkshore to capture moonkin hatchlings. Unfortunately, moonkin hunting proved much harder than they anticipated, and they ended up retiring to Splintertree Post to make do with what little local fauna they did capture. Alas, disappointment turned to despair when Zinjo was accused of spying for the Alliance and specifically of feeding it information that led to a massacre just outside of Splintertree. The evidence against him had been planted by two night elves, Isilyë and Yarralomë, whose recruiting efforts Zinjo had earlier spurned. Apart from Zinjo’s family, Grawdagnir alone stood by the beleaguered troll, but Grawdagnir had his own problems now: the same two night elves who had framed Zinjo also violated Grawdagnir’s daughter Ruinwen, which cost the family a profitable betrothal to Silvermoon’s advisor to Splintertree. Zinjo was swiftly executed and his head mounted on a spear outside the Splintertree gate, but Grawdagnir saw to it that Zinjo’s family was safely snuck off to Zoram’gar Outpost — ostensibly out of respect for Zinjo, but in truth only because Grawdagnir wanted Nasike’s younger brother Zen’Kiki, who also had an interest in druidism, kept alive for later use. In the end, Zinjo and Grawdagnir’s schemes to crack the druidical code didn’t much matter; The Cenarion Circle finally opened its doors to trolls in the wake of Deathwing’s destructive flight across Azeroth, and Grawdagnir was drugged and set fire to by his own daughter. Nasike, for her part, now works to exact her vengeance on Isilyë, the night elf most directly responsible for her father’s inglorious death. Partly for this reason, and partly because she still feels indebted to Grawdagnir for sparing her family, Nasike tolerates a working relationship with Ruinwen, whose hand in her father’s murder Nasike is yet unaware of. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Horde Shaman Category:Troll Shaman Category:Jewelcrafter Category:Miner